


【授权翻译】We could./我们可以。

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff, ContactJHW, ContactSH, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Reichenbach issues, Relationship Crisis, Texting, Twitter John, Twitter Sherlock, twitterverse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 我们可以做到比两个星期更长。对发生在2017年5月16号和17号的事情的展开。真是推特上充满戏剧性的两晚。





	【授权翻译】We could./我们可以。

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ContactSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContactSH/gifts), [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * A translation of [We could.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151828) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> Notes（译者注：作者的notes我选择性翻译了）：  
> 故事源于推特上的两个账号@ContactSH和@contactJHW，作者扩写了2017年5月16号、17号他俩一场冲突的始末，故事中Sherlock和John的短信均直接引用自推文，旁线故事和对话也来自推特。  
> 文中提到的音乐也是Sherlock在一条推特中推荐过的。大家可以按这个关键字搜索一下：Piano and Violin Duet by Brian Crain and Rita Chepurchenko。

 

 “案子。我需要一个案子!”

John猛地睁开一只眼，瞥向身旁的Rosie。她仰躺在他床上——之前的床上——两只胳膊伸向两边。她的头微微向后仰，嘴巴张着，呼吸近似鼾声，没有任何被客厅里突然爆发的Sherlock惊扰到的迹象。

“无聊！无聊！无聊！无聊！无聊！无聊！”

John哼了一声。有时真的很容易把Sherlock和这个房子里真正的两岁儿童搞混。他焦躁不安的步伐踩在楼下的地板上的声音就像是一面鼓敲在221B里，但Rosie仍然很平静，她的眼皮光滑，脸颊是令人愉快的粉色。这么小的一个人儿竟然能辐射这么多热量，真令人惊讶，John小心翼翼地把被子从身上掀开时这么想着。他叹了口气下了床。感觉有些懵，就像是不小心打了个盹儿之后的那种感觉——哇，才刚过晚上七点半。好吧，不管有多么乐意，他都不太能在这么早的时候继续睡觉。就算别的什么事儿都没有，看起来他还需要对付Sherlock。

John关上楼梯顶部的安全门，肩膀靠着墙晕晕乎乎地走下楼。起居室的明亮让他眨了眨眼，Sherlock此时正以一种不可能的姿势躺在沙发上。他的背在拱在沙发扶手上，暗色发卷的发尖几乎碰到了地面。血液聚集在他的头顶上，这让他的脸呈现出了Rosie脸上的那种颜色。不能怪John一下子被这个景象逗得笑出声来。

Sherlock红彤彤的脸上却是杀人的眼神。

“没有什么好笑的，John。”每个字都像一把匕首。

John摇摇头，脸上仍带着微笑。“对不起。”

Sherlock沉下脸。“你对这件事该严肃点，John。我徘徊在死亡边缘，我要死了。”

“死于什么？”

Sherlock咆哮了一声，脑袋离地板更近了。“你知道的！我很无聊！”当背完全从沙发扶手上滑下来时，他抬起胳膊支撑了一下身体，双腿踢了一下沙发，以便让自己翻过身并以一种令人惊讶的优雅的方式站了起来。好吧，其实也不是那么令人惊讶。Sherlock总是荒唐的优雅，而且大部分时间里都极其火辣。

Sherlock转着圈圈，蓝色的睡袍摆动着。他责备地瞪着John。

“我们已经有两个月零四天没有案子了！”

“这我知道，亲爱的（love）。我也希望能突然出现一个案子。虽然我觉得有几个你拒绝的案子看起来还挺——”

“别说有趣，John。不要羞辱我。”Sherlock唾弃道。他又溜回扶手椅上瘫着了，头发经过刚才一番倒挂，不免变得毛绒绒又乱糟糟的，尽管处在最糟糕的情绪中，他脸上的线条看起来仍像是属于某种大理石雕像。John一生中从未被其他任何人如此强烈地吸引着，一刻不断地吸引着。

John向前走了几步，歪了歪头。“不过，你知道今天是个什么的两周纪念日吧？”

“我当然知道。”Sherlock甚至没抬眼看他。“但那并不能帮上什么忙，不是吗？”

“我可以给你点儿事儿做，你知道。帮你释放一下你体内积聚的能量。”一个顽皮的微笑浮现在John的唇上，他刻意让这一点也灌注进他的声音里。

Sherlock盯着天花板。“除非你的意思是成为一个犯罪大师，给我创造一个谜题。我不感兴趣。”

“行吧。”John点了一下头。疲惫感再度袭来。他转过身走进厨房，把茶壶坐上，只是因为没有别的事做。Sherlock的这种情绪总是让他浑身感觉不安。也许是因为Sherlock根本没法处理这些情绪。也许因为John明白在他遇到Sherlock之前，正是这样的情绪促使他去吸食毒品。

John几乎生气了。他习惯了，和Sherlock住在同一个屋檐下这么久之后，他确实习惯了。但是自从后来的一切发生之后，自从John目睹了Sherlock复吸——特别是从他们睡在一起以来——Sherlock对自己的不关心和对John的淡漠比最开始要更让人心痛。

John一直都知道。自从第一晚从两扇窗户后看到Sherlock举起一个药丸往嘴里送，那时起他就知道Sherlock为了逃离这种状态会无所不用其极；他会吃下那颗毒药，他会让自己兴致勃勃地被引诱到一场游戏中，尽情玩耍，直到躺在人行道上一滩血泊之中。John所能做的只有在他身旁，像只鹰一样地盯着Sherlock，枪中子弹待发。他希望在像这样的夜晚，那些威胁着Sherlock的东西——不管是什么——也同样能被击溃于自己的枪口之下。

顺便问一下，那是他的枪发出的声音吗？水壶嘶嘶地叫着，但这个声音之外他能听到客厅传来的咔哒声。是保险栓。 _咔哒_ _-_ _打开。咔哒_ _-_ _关上_ 。

“不要对墙开枪，”他把茶叶放进滤网的时候喊道，“Rosie在睡觉。”

_咔哒_ _-_ _打开。咔哒_ _-_ _关上。_

“我受不了了！”Sherlock突然大叫，“我无聊得要死了！”

_咔哒_ _-_ _打开。咔哒_ _-_ _关上。_

这个世界在John的小睡之后依然漆黑又沉重，房间仍然过于明亮。对于纵容Sherlock发脾气这件事，John大部分时间是个圣人。但今晚他没这个耐心，不安感仍然像蚂蚁一样在他皮肤下爬行。看在上帝的份儿上，他现在和这个男人处于一段关系中，如果他能有一次表现得像个成年人一样就好了。

John沉沉地倚在客厅的门口，试图压下他喉咙里隐约的恶心感，发出镇定的声音：“别玩我的枪。”

Sherlock仍然坐在椅子上，脑袋靠着椅背，半闭的眼睛转向天花板。他的四肢向各个方向伸展着，右手拿着John的枪。Sherlock懒洋洋地挥舞着它，不时扣动保险栓，食指放在扳机上。 _咔哒_ _—_ _打开。咔哒_ _—_ _关上。_

“Sherlock。”

Sherlock吸了一口气，视线没从天花板上移开。

“我要死了，”他这么宣布道，手松松地举起枪，枪管抵着他的太阳穴。“别了，”他毫无感情地对着空气说道。

冷冷的冰水在John的胸膛和腹部胡乱地拍。所有的血液都离开了头部，他的视线几乎一片漆黑。他觉得自己的心脏几乎要被吐出来了。最糟糕的是，他模糊地记起，是这不是他第一次有这种感觉。这就是那种感觉，一模一样。

当那还只存在于噩梦中时，他至少可以假装已经忘了这种感觉。

在还没意识到自己移动了的时候，他已经站在Sherlock的椅子前，劈手把枪从Sherlock毫无抵抗的抓握中夺走。Sherlock只是咕哝了一声，垂下了手。

“Sherlock——”John又一次说，他意在愤怒，意在通过声音中纯粹的愤怒把Sherlock撕成碎片，说出口的声音却细小而绝望，彻彻底底被吓坏了。

没有反应。Sherlock似乎甚至不知道John在那儿。这倒也好，真的，因为John不想说话。他撞进楼梯间冲到自己之前的卧室里，枪从他颤抖的手中掉到地板上。他靠在墙上，试图呼吸，但空气却不肯离开他的肺。这不是没发生过：每周至少有一晚他要处理这种情况。John知道无论睁开眼还是闭上眼都没用，不管他做什么，看到的都是Sherlock躺在人行道上，头发里都是血，双眼无神。

当John最终能从自己混乱的血流声之外听到Rosie平稳的呼吸声时，他放松了颤抖的双肩。心脏依然在猛烈跳着，他的伤疤很疼。

客厅里寂静无声。John抬起头，半是以为Sherlock会跟着他，但是没有，他周围的空气空洞而孤寂。John飞快地用毛衣袖子擦了擦脸，捡起手枪别在腰后。他轻轻地清了清嗓子，往床边走去，抚摸着Rosie的额头，然后手放在她身下把她抱了起来。

Rosie断断续续地哼着，慢慢恢复了意识。

“你好，甜心，”他低声咕哝，“我们要出去一会儿，你和爹地。我要帮你把夹克穿上，然后你可以在婴儿车里继续睡了，好吗？”

“Serlog，”她趴在他肩头说。

“Serlog待在家里，”John的喉咙发痛。

他在Rosie的睡衣外面套上夹克，她的睡意依然很浓。他到客厅拿自己的夹克时紧咬牙冠，决心不去看Sherlock。

“Serlog睡。”Rosie看向他们扶手椅的方向，大声说，“Serlog睡睡？”

“对，Sherlock也睡了。现在还是晚上。”

实际上还不到八点，外面还没黑透。春寒料峭，凉爽的空气让Rosie又精神了一点。去地铁站的路上她对他讲着自己看到的每一样东西，但John没有回应，最终她还是无聊了。幸运的是，无聊的Rosie意味着瞌睡的Rosie，不久她就在婴儿车里睡着了。

John把注意力集中在把一只脚移动到另一只脚前的同时不绊倒仍然在颤抖的自己。这也不是什么新鲜事了。

这是个普通的周二夜晚，地铁里如他希望的一般平静。当他落进座位里，感觉到车厢在脚下移动时，他几乎后悔了：现在感觉像是Sherlock真的死了。那些图像仍然在他眼前闪现：自由落体，大衣宛若一对黑色的翅膀——人行道上的血——光滑白衬衫上的红色污迹——枪管抵着太阳穴。我要死了。

John并不想坐上这列车，但面对Sherlock的这个想法让他想吐。

怎么会有人如此残忍。

手机在他的口袋里震动。John闭上眼，当他能忍受Sherlock的名字出现在屏幕上的这个想法的时候，手机又震动了一次。

 

Sherlock 20.01

你去哪了？SH

 

Sherlock 20.05

手机，钥匙，钱包。 SH

 

哦，精彩的观察，真他妈聪明。Sherlock花了足够久才注意到——他深陷在自己的思维宫殿和危险的无聊中——Sherlock就是这样，一直都是这样，John试图不要有挖苦的念头。他失败了。

Sherlock 20.06

连再见都不说也太粗鲁了。SH

 

John收起手机，盯着镜面反射中的自己。然后他闭上了眼，他恨自己脸上的那种表情。

 

Sherlock 20.10

甚至都没有上膛. SH

 

推理终于来了。他真是花了够久。John呼出一口气，像是个无声的笑，只不过它是笑的另一个极端。

 

Sherlock 20.13

而且就算上膛了我也不会真的这么做的。SH

 

他让John看着他从一栋操蛋的大楼上跳下来，现在他却在为自己辩护。Sherlock仍然不知道那到底是什么感觉，不是吗？John还以为这不是个很难的推理；哪怕没有跳楼之前的所有证据，哪怕没有John紧抓着Sherlock手腕那个糟糕的瞬间作为证据；除开这一切不谈，Sherlock每次都会被John的噩梦吵醒。他们从不谈这件事，大多数时间Sherlock选择装睡。他们避免任何提及这丑陋，腐烂的过往并让它横亘在他们之中的事儿。

太迟了。

 

Sherlock 20.27

我忘了你可能对那个很敏感。 SH

 

John不得不紧握着拳头，紧到发疼，才能抑制住自己去捶什么东西的冲动。他忘了，哇这对他来说真他妈方便。John永远都忘不掉。他仍然没法摆脱那些，哪怕一天都没有，哪怕一个小时都没有。他一直在等待着Sherlock消失，等待他被自己的思想所吞噬，把平凡无奇死气沉沉的John丢在身后，高高兴兴地径直奔向地狱。

所以这不会轻易被抹消。这不是玩笑。这是人行道上的鲜血，是两年，而Sherlock是那个等到一切已晚才回来还把这当作玩笑的人。John假装不了他不是仍然在为那个和他同床的那个男人而哀悼。

John在联系人列表里搜索，打开了Harry的页面。他上次给她发的短信是四个月前了。他才意识到那时他还没和Sherlock睡到一起。

不过她是清醒的。他由衷希望她现在依然清醒，因为他此刻真的无法忍受去见他任何一个朋友的想法。

 

已发送 20.29

嘿，抱歉在工作日晚上打扰你。我和Rosie可以在你那过一夜吗？

 

回复立刻就来了：好兆头。

 

Harry 20.30

当然可以。一切还好吗？我这儿有茶。

 

已发送 20.30

棒极了。半小时后到。

 

John混混沌沌地换乘地铁，愤怒和恐惧仍然让他走路磕磕绊绊的。手机再次震动：来电。Sherlock给他打电话的次数John一只手就能数过来。但这没法一笑而过，他没有接电话。甚至在电话连续不断地响了五分钟之后也没有。

 

Sherlock 20.38

接电话。

 

手机一直因为来电和短信震动着，但John不再看它了。他把自己拖到Harry住处附近的一个乐购，买了牙刷，尿布，和一些给Rosie的早餐。收银员看了他两次，但他没有看回去。他肯定不想知道他现在看起来是什么样的。

他在Harry家门口停下，忍不住又看了看手机。二十一个未接来电和两条短信。

 

Sherlock 20.53

John.

 

Sherlock 20.53

是我太鲁莽了。

 

John下巴紧绷，敲门之前回了短信。

 

已发送 20.59

残忍无情，你是这个。

 

Harry打开门，看到他们时微笑了起来。John觉得她是真心高兴。他不需要她为他伪装成什么，但看样子她也没有。她帮着把婴儿车推到门厅里，John关上身后的门时，她手放在自己的髋部。

“你看起来需要一千个拥抱。”

“我很——”，他张嘴反驳，但她知道他会这么做。

“我不会宠坏你的，你只能得到一个。”

她从婴儿车旁边挤过，胳膊环住他。他看起来一定很糟糕，因为他们一般不会这么做。他突然意识到他们是多么相似：他们一样高，一样短小精悍。这个拥抱因此而完美契合，这几乎让John哭出来，该死。

“你不好，”Harry低声对着他的肩膀说。

“我真的不好，不。”

手机在他们之间的口袋里震动。Harry发出疑问的声音，但他摇摇头，手仍然在她背上。

“把Rosie放在我床上，”她终于松开这个拥抱时说，“我今晚睡沙发。”

“你真的不必——”

“你需要好好睡一觉。这没什么，反正我明天要休息一天。”

Rosie在John把她抱到Harry床上的时候几乎没醒。他吻了吻她的额头，短暂地呼吸着她发间令人安心的香味。之后他到客厅加入Harry。他希望现在还没太晚；有Rosie在的时候他俩更容易相处一些。实际上，自从Rosie出生以来，他俩几乎找回手足之情了。然而John怕没有孩子在他们之间时，那种僵硬的气氛又会回来。

他戒备地在扶手椅上坐下。Harry坐在沙发上，手里拿着他的手机。“它一直在响。”

他沉默地从她手中拿走手机。

 

Sherlock 21.03

我那时什么都没想。

 

Sherlock 21.13

接电话。

 

Sherlock 21.18

我们可以做到长过两周。

（We can do better than two weeks.）

 

John把脸埋在手里。忽然之间一切都真实得让人难以忍受。他在做什么？他连声再见都没对男朋友说就带着女儿逃离了他们的公寓，只是因为他没法忍受再看着他。他都没有考虑这会带来什么后果，他对Sherlock的爱如此肯定，以至于他没有考虑这是否真是他想要的。因为问题不是他想要什么，真的，而是什么对Sherlock有益。现在Sherlock明显很恐慌，好吧，如果John想要分手，这会是个绝佳的时机。

手机不再响了。John把他放到桌子上，看着Harry。

“求你别问，”他请求道，“告诉我你过的怎样。”

Harry这么做了。她欢快地跟他讲了工作的事，夸张的趣闻，她告诉John自己选择和最古怪的人做朋友，只是为了放松心情，让情绪被活力和热情所占据。她没有提到自己处在清醒状态已经多久了，但John相当确定是很长一段时间。Harry又活过来了，他能看出来。她避免提及Clara，他也避免问到她的感情生活。聊天礼貌客气，半小时后他几乎又能呼吸了。

 

Sherlock 21.49

我会做得更好。

 

John清了清嗓子。“有人许诺过我一杯茶。”

“当然，”她微笑道，“我真没礼貌。”她走进厨房，砰地开关橱柜，打开水龙头，John闭上眼睛，冰冷的恐惧又回到了他的胃里。

Harry端着茶盘，带着两杯茶和一个水壶回来了。这个景象让John的胃里无声地翻腾。哦，和Sherlock吵架——或者更糟，和他分手——就是这种感觉对吗？John甚至没法看着那该死的茶杯而不想到Sherlock，因为他俩之间有一个愚蠢的笑话。他们参加福尔摩斯家复活节晚餐的时候迟到了，因为他们之前进行了一场相当壮观的性爱。当他们终于赶到后，Sherlock一本正经地告诉父母他们是因为喝茶而忘了时间。这当然没有糊弄过Mycroft，他带车去接他们两个，不幸恰好出现在221B，最终不得不在待在客厅等到他们完事儿。但那场性爱如此惊天动地，以至于John甚至无法为此感到抱歉。从那时起，“茶”就是他们指代性的暗号。

好吧，这只是一个茶杯。John端起它，记起Harry总是把茶泡得太浓。John发现自己现在几乎渴望浓茶。

 

Sherlock 21.57

我是个傻瓜。

（I was an idiot.）

 

Harry默默地喝着茶。John的心在灼烧。

 

Sherlock 21.57

我是个傻瓜。

（I am an idiot.）

 

“所以，有计划夏天怎么过吗？”

Harry看了他一会儿，然后清了清嗓子。“是的，我在想……”

John一点细节都没有听进去，她一开始说话他就心不在焉了。

 

Sherlock 21.58

我很抱歉。

 

John的眼角因为压抑的泪水而发烫，他合上眼让它们落下。Harry停了下来。

“John，”她压低声音说，“你不该回一下吗？”

他深吸一口气，强迫着自己睁开眼睛，坚定地把手机放在桌子上。“不。”

“Sherlock又干了什么蠢事，对吗？”

他的名字让John的身体触电般颤抖了一下。

“是，”他声音嘶哑，尽量让自己听上去轻松一点，“对他来说没什么奇怪的。”

“John…”

手机又在桌子上震动了一下。

“我们无视它就好，”John说，“你刚才在跟我讲……夏天。”

“而你根本没听，不过，好吧。”

Harry关于夏天的计划不多，这个话题很快没什么聊的了。接着她问起了Rosie的事，这真是绝妙的一步，因为这是个John能一直一直说下去的话题。Rosie确实是个相当了不起的孩子，最了不起的。但手机一直震动，震动，在每次他认为自己已经压下胸腔中撕扯的痛苦时把他又拉回现实。

最终，Harry叹了口气。“我说真的， John。三十分钟内发来了十条短信。看在上帝的份儿上，看看它们。”

“我不想和他说话。”

“不，不是这样。如果你不想和他说话，你会把你那该死的手机调成静音模式。你享受听到短信提示音，因为你想知道他仍然在想着你并且拼命想要联系你，然后你拒绝回答，以此来惩罚他。”

“你说话像他一样。”John咕哝道。

“那就别再玩这幼稚的游戏，去看那些该死的短信！”

 

Sherlock 22.04

求你回家.

 

Sherlock 22.12

至少告诉我你们两个都很好。

 

Sherlock 22.14

我需要给Mycroft打电话吗?

 

Sherlock 22.20

好吧。在Harry家。好的，很好。

 

Sherlock 22.24

你会告诉她吗?

 

Sherlock 22.25

关于我们两个成了那什么。

 

Sherlock 22.26

如果我们依然是的话。

 

Sherl ock 22.27

John，这真的很可怕。

 

Sherlock 22.29

我需要给你一些空间吗？

 

Sherlock 22.33

John，告诉我该怎么办。

 

他再也忍不住了。想到另一段短信对话，他的视线一片模糊，那只是两周前。那天晚上他十分紧张，但那种紧张感非常美妙，他如此专注，如此肯定。他在空荡荡的公寓踱来踱去，等着Sherlock回家——Sherlock出门约见了一位来自过去的幽灵。John知道那对他来说很重要，他也试着不去嫉妒。 _哦，放松，_ 当John对Victor突然出现在他们生活中表示不太高兴的时候Sherlock这么说， _今天早上把我要到不省人事的可是你。_

但那是早上了。John那时想这么回答:可是明天呢？

安静的221B里，John判断自己是在等待一件永远都不会凭空出现的事：如果他想要Sherlock，他就得伸出手，他就得去做出选择。他不准备分享，现在不准备，以后也不会。他的手坚定地握着手机，但呼吸却随着甜蜜的紧张感而发抖，这也许是他需要等待的最后几分钟，在那之后他可能就会得到自己已经渴求数年的东西。

 

_Sherlock 23.47_

_我一会儿就到家_ _. SH_

_已发送_ _00.25_

_已经一会儿了_ _._

_已发送_ _00.34_

_我泡了茶，只是跟你说一声。_

_已发送_ _00.41_

_我只为一个人泡。_

_已发送_ _00.41_

_从现在起，以后都是。_

_已发送_ _00.42_

_我是说，只为你。_

_Sherlock 00.45_

_什么？我在出租车上，马上就到！_ _SH_

_已发送_ _00.45_

_啊，很好。我有一个想法。_

_Sherlock 00.47_

_我喜欢想法。你继续说。_ _SH_

_Sherlock 00.47_

_好吧，是某些想法。_ _SH_

_Sherlock 00.48_

_是个好想法吗_ _? SH_

_已发送_ _00.50_

_但愿如此。_

_已发送_ _00.50_

_我们能_ _……_ _成为那个吗？_

_（_ _Can we be… a thing?_ _）_

_已发送_ _00.51_

_就像正式的那种。_

_（_ _Like a real thing._ _）_

_已发送_ _00.53_

_因为我真的很想要成为那样。_

_（_ _Because I would really like that._ _）_

_Sherlock 00.54_

_噢_

_Sherlock 00.55_

_真的？_

_已发送_ _00.55_

_千真万确。_

_Sherlock 00.55_

_我是说，好。_

_Sherlock 00.55_

_好。_ _SH_

_已发送_ _00.57_

_完美。_

John抬起头迎上Harry的凝视，能切实感受到自己眼中的心碎。

“所以”，她说，“我们还需要继续假装你俩并没有爱着对方吗？”

他长长呼出一口气，然后让自己从那可恶的柜子里走了出来。

“不。”

她喘了一口气，一个大大的微笑在她脸上蔓延开。“哦我的天啊！哦我的上帝啊John Watson你在承认自己是个双性恋对吗？！”

“看吧，这就是我不告诉你的原因。你总小题大做。”

她挑了挑眉。“那不是你不告诉我的借口。你们在一起多久了？”

“只有两周，”他说，但随即就纠正了这半个谎言。“好吧，我们……睡在一起已经将近四个月了。”

“没人知道这件事？”

“没。还没有。我……我在考虑写篇博客说一下，但我只是不知道该说什么。”他看着她的眼睛。“我一点都不觉得羞耻，而且我也不会让你为此指责我。”

“我知道你不羞耻。但有时候做到这点也很难，不是吗？”

John张开嘴，但什么都没说。

“没关系的，John。我们有同样的父母，我懂。”

他们互相看了一会儿：一种新的互相理解在他们之间产生。

“我不再在乎那个了，”John安静地告诉他。“我从未对其他人有这样的感觉，而且我他妈的差一点点就得不到他了。他是我一生挚爱，我不……”

“那你为什么不回他短信呢？”

“因为他死在了我面前。”

Harry抿起嘴唇。“而且你们从未谈起过这件事。”

“嗯，那是我们不会做的事。你知道他是什么样，他对……情感毫无头绪。”

“是啊，不管怎么说，恋爱中的他怎么样？”

 

Sherlock 22.42

Mycroft说你在路上买了洗漱用品和婴儿用品。  


“就像我刚说的，毫无头绪。”

 

Sherlock 22.42        

你不能离开。

 

“他有告诉过你他爱你吗？”

John真的笑了，这让他的腹部感觉到可怕的空虚。“没有。”

“你告诉他了吗？”

“我想我不小心说过。大概是一个月期前，我们喝了酒在他床上睡着了。我觉得我下意识说出来了。但没有任何反应，他也许睡着了。”

 “嗯。”Harry抿了一口茶，John不喜欢她脸上的那种表情。“你确定你想要和他这样感情封闭的人谈恋爱？”

“他也不总是这样，”John自动地为Sherlock辩护。“他也可以很甜，实际上，不可思议地甜。两个星期前他去见他前男友，只是为了把过去了结清楚。他注意到我很担心。我们那时候还不是正经的一对儿，所以我猜他并不知道该说什么让我放宽心。他在路上给我发了个短信，没有文字，只有个emoji的蜜蜂表情，因为我们一直开玩笑说等我们老到无法追踪罪犯了，就该到退休到苏赛克斯。他养蜜蜂，我把我们两个的故事写成书……”

 

Sherlock 22.49

我不会再这么做了。

 

Harry露出了个大大的、明亮的微笑。“啊真可爱，他是个柔情的人，有着不为人知的柔软内心。”

“我想是这样。”

他们沉默了一会儿。Harry看着他，他突然意识到她是有意这么做的；引导他讲一个关于他男朋友的有爱的故事，帮助他意识到自己真正想要什么。

“所以这件事对他来说一定很难，”她总结道。

“看来是这样。” 

 

Sherlock 22.51

对不起。

 

“John，去吧。他担心得不得了了。”

“这不是关于他，”John尖锐地说，“这次不是。他会想办法应对的。而另一方面，我很不好。而且我自己还崩溃着的时候根本没法帮他度过这个艰难的夜晚。但至少我不会离开两年。”

Harry嘬了口茶。“不可原谅吗？他做的事儿。”

“有时我想是这样。”

“所以你在考虑离开他。”

沉默再次笼罩了Harry的客厅。Sherlock的声音淹没的John的大脑。 _我要死了。再见。_

Sherlock 23.07

我不能更抱歉了。

 

很荒谬，他的生活，他需要忍受的事情，他需要原谅的事情都很荒谬。

但最终，除了在苏赛克斯，和一个上了年纪爱发脾气但内心柔软的Sherlock在一起，John无法为自己的未来勾画别的景象。他们总是轻巧地谈论这件事儿，就像他们没有当真一样。但John是认真的。实际上，如果他们的生活真的变成了那样，他会为自己的好运而感到震惊。当他从阿富汗回来的时候他觉得自己这辈子基本上已经完了； Sherlock死的时候他再次有了这种感觉。但现在他在这儿，而且他有机会拥有他所能想象到的最非凡的生活。因为不管那看起来多么荒唐，对他来说都意义非凡。他有幸拥有一个为他和他深爱的那个人量身定做的未来，他都不知道该如何不爱他这么深。

 

Sherlock 23.11

不要离开。

 

Harry从沙发上站起来。“我要去睡觉了。你应该回复他，John。别把事情搞砸了，你想要他。”

她离开了客厅。John喝完最后一口冷掉了的浓茶，叹了口气，拿起手机。

 

已发送 23.15

我不会离开你。

Sherlock 23.22

那为什么会让人这么心痛。

已发送23.27

这让人心痛?我离开几个小时？那如果我拿枪对准了自己的脑袋呢？

已发送23.28

我告诉过你。

已发送23.29

不要拿死亡开玩笑。永远不。任何情况下都不要。

Sherlock 23.29

我不会了。

Sherlock 23.31

求你回来。

Sherlock 23.36

如果你想离开我的话也可以，只是别彻底离开。

已发送23.38

我明天回去。

已发送23.38

我只是需要一些空间以及好好睡一觉。

Sherlock 23.42

那就回来。我不会靠近你的。

已发送23.43

明天。

Sherlock 23.51

我该去找你吗？

Sherlock 23.53

这是个测试吗？

已发送23.54

不，不是个测试，也不是个玩笑。

已发送23.55

我才不会那么残忍.

Sherlock 23.56

那些烂透了的电影里人们总是无视这类要求，不管怎样还是找出去了。

已发送23.57

没错，但我们不是这样。

Sherlock 23.57

好。那我不去找你。

Sherlock 23.58

我不知道这种情况下该做什么。

已发送23.59

什么都不用。就待在原地。我总是会回去的。我只是需要离开几个小时。

已发送00.00

你让我想起了我所有的噩梦。

Sherlock 00.03

我很抱歉。

已发送00.05

不过我们会好起来的，我希望如此。晚安，Sherlock。

已发送00.06

绝对会。

Sherlock 00.15

别那样叫我。

Sherlock 00.16

晚安。

Sherlock 00.16

X

 

John躺在Harry的床上强迫自己闭着眼，感觉内心漆黑而空洞。他把注意力集中在Rosie的呼吸上，做好了听一整晚呼吸声来替代睡眠的准备。但后来房间悄悄亮了起来，手机来了九条新信息，而他都没听见，所以他应该是睡着了，并且没有做梦。这种宽慰让他几乎啜泣。

 

Sherlock 01.36

John.

Sherlock 01.37

我爱你。

Sherlock 01.40

这句话没法等到明天了，很抱歉。

Sherlock 01.59

从我跳下来那时我就一直爱着你。可能还要更早。

Sherlock 02.04

很抱歉我之前没说。

Sherlock 02.05

我一直想说，但从来没说。

Sherlock 02.07

我猜，严格意义上讲，我仍然没说。

Sherlock 02.16

我会说的。

Sherlock 02.24

说到这儿，早上好，John。

 

***

周三的早晨灰蒙蒙的，阴冷。五月不该冷成这种该死的样子了，John手插在口袋里转过贝克街的街角时这么想着。

他小心地打开前门，以防Mrs Hudson还在睡懒觉，然而这是徒劳的，因为楼上的门立刻就砰地打开，Sherlock几乎把自己从楼上扔了下来，脚重重地踩在台阶上。在最后一级楼梯上他猛地站住，手迟疑地在扶手上徘徊，目光锐利闪烁，打量着John的脸。

这个男人看上去一团糟。他依然穿着昨天的衣服，白色的衬衫在蓝色睡袍下皱皱巴巴的，头发乱七八糟地支棱着，仿佛发卷们在为不用被驯服而进行庆祝。John真的很喜欢他头发这个样子。尽管Sherlock明显是个过去二十四个小时内一点没睡的人形灾难，他依然惊人耀眼。

John关上身后的门，借此把脸转过去一会儿。Sherlock把一切尽收眼底，眼神令人痛苦地坦率而恐惧。

“Rosie为什么还在Harry家？”John转过身时Sherlock问，他的嗓音粗粝，充满担忧。

“Harry今天晚上会把她送回来。我觉得我们需要独处一段时间。”

Sherlock缓缓地点了下头，眼睛一刻不离John，甚至眨眼时也不例外，他完美地控制住自己一动不动，仿佛恐怕最微小的错误举动都会把一切变得更糟。John想正色告诉他放松点，做任何自己想做的事儿。但对Sherlock来说这是全新的，他生命中的大部分时间都在决定保持冷漠，以便没人能再次伤害他的状态中度过。即使在那个实验室里，John把手机递给他的那个瞬间他决心放弃这个决定，那也不是太久之前。

John讨厌从Sherlock惯常自信的举动中看到这种犹豫不决，更讨厌自己在Sherlock面前和一个错误的人结婚的举动直接加剧了这种犹豫。这使John没有立场要求Sherlock迅速振作起来。

John叹了口气，确保自己说话的时候声音是温柔的。

“过来。”

Sherlock走完了最后一级楼梯，John迎上他，双臂环住他。Sherlock回应了这个拥抱，但John能感觉他身体紧张，心跳飞快。Sherlock低下头埋在John的肩膀上，一声细小的呜咽从他身体里逃了出来。John又叹了口气，不想让自己哭出来。他闭上眼睛，呼吸着Sherlock的味道，Sherlock闻起来就像Sherlock，味道因为没洗澡而更明显一些，还有隐隐的汗味。这种气味不合时宜的性感。

Sherlock先退出了拥抱，他的呼吸因为焦虑而破碎。

“我们上楼去，”John说。Sherlock转身走上楼梯的时候John伸出手，勾住了Sherlock的小拇指，他们沉默地爬上楼，手指互相缠绕着，直到Sherlock突然停在平台上，转身面向John。他的嘴唇因为专注而紧抿，眼神狂热，脸上闪过的每种表情都赤裸而坦率。John诧异地看着他，一阵震颤穿过Sherlock的嘴唇，这让它们分开了些，呼出的气流轻轻吹过John的脸。接着Sherlock又吸了口气，说话的时候眼睛闪闪发亮。

“我爱你。”

这句话意味着很多。John从来没听过Sherlock美妙的嗓音说这句话。他的胸膛收缩，抬起空着的那只手，贴在Sherlock有些粗糙的脸颊上。他点了点头。

“这很好。”

Sherlock闭上了嘴，他的眉头皱了起来，呼吸甚至更急促了。

“对不起，John。求——”

“我们先上楼，亲爱的（love），”John打断他，Sherlock因为这个爱称而眼眶湿润，“我们不着急，我在这儿呢。”

他们走进公寓里，John坐在他的扶手椅上，示意Sherlock也这么做。Sherlock坐了下来，两只手放在扶手上，背部僵硬地挺直，两只脚都踩在地上。

“好吧，Sherlock。我们需要谈谈这件事了。你可以吗？”

“可以。”Sherlock顺从地回答。他看起来就像是要进行口语考试一样。

“因为我现在没法照顾你，”John说，“我知道对你来说很难熬，但对我来说真的真的也是一样。”

“我知道，John。对不起。”

“是，但你最起码知道你在为什么道歉吗？”

Sherlock用关爱傻子的眼神看着他：“因为我是个傻瓜。”

“不，我不是因为你是个傻瓜才生你的气。我生气是因为你根本没有意识到……”John的声音渐渐消失。

“什么？”Sherlock不耐烦地问，仍然没有动弹。

“你不能这么一直拿自己的生命做赌注了，Sherlock。你要学会关心自己。”

Sherlock皱眉。“这有什么关系？最重要的是你的幸福和安全。”

John摇了摇头，皱着眉头表示怀疑。“你怎么能这么说？那你呢？”

“John，你不明白吗？”Sherlock改变了他的姿势，目光炙热，身体急切地前倾。“我想做的只是保证你的安全，但我做出来的一切似乎都在让你痛苦。我知道你仍然在做有关我跳楼的噩梦，但我依然还会选择这么做，如果必要的话，我会真正放弃生命，因为那确实救了你。你还活着。”

“我很感激，Sherlock，真的。我甚至不能想象你是为了我才经历这一切的，每次我抚摸你的背，我都能深深意识到这一点。但这不是重点，重点是你不明白我都经历了什么。”

“不，我知道。”Sherlock不动声色，但他的目光在John说到他们从来没提及过的伤疤时变得沉重了。“但你在伦敦，你很安全，而且你和Mary——”

“现在别他妈的提Mary——”

“——而我除了回到你身边别无他想。所以为了能做到这一点我每天都在战斗。我做了我不得不做的事，然后我回来了。你有没有注意过呢，John？我是为了你回来的。”

“这不是重点，Sherlock！”John咆哮。“不，我之前就爱你但我从来没有说过，所以你就抱着自己孤苦伶仃的这个想法结束了自己的生命。你站在楼顶边缘一边看着我一边哭，我那时有机会对你说些什么，任何能让你停下来的话，但我没有，然后你就把手机扔到一边，我所有能做的只是尖叫着你的名字。我一年没有睡着，想着我本可以做些什么能让你觉得这一生是值得活下去的事，想着那天或是之前我们在一起的任何一天我本可以对你说的话。我想着一直以来你一定觉得自己非常孤独，但我竟从未注意到。我从来没告诉过你，你是我见过的最杰出的人；从我搬进来的那天起，我就无法想象一个没有你的余生。你上楼顶之前我们最后一次说话的时候，我说你是个机器。我本可以做任何事——”

“John。”这个词从Sherlock嘴里破碎地说出来。他的脸上满是泪水。“我这么做是为了救你。”

“但我每次想到这个仍然会觉得想吐。你的回归并没能逆转什么，那两年现在是我生命中的一部分了，我很害怕，Sherlock，我害怕再次失去你。我一直等着从你奇迹般地活着的这个梦里醒来，而且我不觉得这种恐惧会停止。我需要你理解，因为我需要你特么至少关心一下自己，而且永远不再——任何情况下都不行——用他妈的一把枪指着自己的脑袋。问题不在于你没准备开枪，或者甚至没上膛。重要的是你根本不明白那个场景对我来说意味着什么，因为你不明白我对你的哀悼深到什么程度，你不明白我爱你爱得有多心碎。我被吓坏了，Sherlock。”

接下来的沉默让John听到了自己的声音有多大。他靠向椅背，试图平复呼吸。Sherlock低着头，肩膀可见地颤抖着。他的手放在膝上，双手紧握，几乎像是在祈祷。

最终Sherlock从潮湿的睫毛下飞快地瞥了一眼John。“但你没说过。”

“不，我说过，”John答道，他的声音仍然尖锐，“我认为对于一个你这样的天才来说，这个事实从第一天起就显而易见，除此之外，我一个月前就对你说过。”

“一个月零三天。”Sherlock静静地纠正他。

“看吧？我就知道你听见了。”

“我当然听到了，然后我躺在那瞪了六个小时的天花板。”

“因为你不相信我。”

Sherlock抬起头，他的声音仍然沙哑但他的语调变得满不在乎：“你那个时候醉得一塌糊涂，而且我们那时频繁上床。”

“所以呢？”

“催产素可以愚弄大脑。它促使情感纽带形成，使得你相信自己陷入爱情了，但其实你并没有。”

Sherlock的脸上仍然有些痛苦，但他的眼睛变成了推理时的锐利。John回望过去，等着Sherlock最后收集已存在那里多年的证据。最终，Sherlock缓缓点了点头。

“不管怎么说，那次我显然失算了。”

“显然，”John说，一个微笑浮现在嘴边，“因为我是真的。”

Sherlock垂下眼，“我觉得我只是不明白为什么，”他低声说。

“是这样，”John的语气柔和了，“这些是我无法忍受的。我无法忍受你不假思索地就做好了把自己从楼顶上扔下来的准备，而且甚至不知道那会把我毁成什么样子。我希望你能像我爱你一样深地爱自己，但我没法让你这么做。这是需要你自己去搞明白的事情，而我相信你会的。但与此同时你只需信任我。你不需要明白我为什么爱你，但是求求你，你得接受我爱你的这个事实。你不能怀疑这个，因为这样的话就行不通。”

Sherlock闭上了眼睛，他向后靠在椅子上，双手抬起抵在唇边。这个熟悉的姿势让John心中的什么东西落了地，感到安心，有了松一口气的机会。

Sherlock的眼珠在闭着的眼皮下转来转去。最终他睁开眼，手落回扶手上。他高高昂着头，在一种新的平静中看着John。他的声音平稳。

“John，我承认我没有意识到我的自杀会让你多痛苦。我没有想过你在乎我同我在乎你一样深，但新的数据表明这是一个错误。我为对你造成的痛苦感到深深的歉意。对不起。”

又一声宽慰的呼吸。John听到他的声音变得轻快了：“你现在知道你是为什么而道歉了，哈，看到了吗，这就是沟通的优点。我们真应该经常做这个。”

Sherlock仍然严肃地凝视着他：“你会原谅我吗？”

“会。那你会原谅我吗？”

“为了什么？”Sherlock皱眉。

“为我不辞而别。”

Sherlock挥了挥手：“那没关系，John。”

“不，这不好。这就是我一直在跟你说的。你得学会关心自己，Sherlock。我们处在恋爱关系里，不辞而别并且拒绝回复你的短信和电话是不好的。”

“你那时只是做了你所能做的事情。”

“是，是这样。但这并不会让那变得正确。你会对这样的事感到生气。你知道，下次你应该找别的什么人谈谈。”

Sherlock的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。“下次？你还想再来一次？”

“不，我没这个计划，但我有可能还会。因为我也不完美。”

他严厉地审视着John：“如果你这么做的话我会很生你的气的。”

“很好，”John点了点头，“那你会跟谁抱怨呢？”

Sherlock做了个鬼脸：“头骨先生。”

John哼笑了出来。“不行。你觉得Hudson太太怎么样？Lestrade？Molly？”他又加了一句，只是为了刺激Sherlock回答他：“Mycroft？”

不过Sherlock并没有如他预期一般回应。他确实做了那个提到Mycroft时专有的痛苦表情，但接着他说：“有个大英政府做哥哥确实挺有用的。”

“是啊，你给他打电话的时候有感觉好点吗？”

“我想他令人无法忍受的程度比平时低了那么一点点。”这是个了不起的赞美了，是Sherlock绝对不会当着Mycroft的面说的话。

John在椅子里前倾，轻声说：“有人关心你，Sherlock，不只是我。你需要他们的时候可以去找他们。”

“我为什么会需要他们？”

“帮助你记住你是个值得被善良对待的好人。听你抱怨你愚蠢的男朋友并告诉你他是个白痴。让你免于恐慌，不再感觉孤单。”

Sherlock若有所思地看着他，假装不为所动，但John懂他。“他们都了解你，”他终于开口，“我不会想……”

John点头。“和Molly聊吧。不管怎么说，她和你更亲近。而且她对愚蠢的男朋友这个话题也略知一二。”

Sherlock的嘴角微微弯曲了一下。“Hudson太太也知道。”

John也笑了笑。“好吧，如果我成了大毒枭而且还把谁的脑袋给炸了，我们就真的陷入麻烦了。”

“至少你给了我一个案子。”

他们一起咯咯笑着，几乎有些羞涩地盯着对方。John说话前让笑声尽可能长地延续下去。

“但认真的，你能答应我吗？下次我们起冲突的话，你打给Molly。”

“好。”

“很好。”John深深吐出一口气，头靠在沙发上歇息。到头来这简单得可笑。他们为什么不几年前就好好和对方谈谈呢？

Sherlock也向后靠去，但他的眼睛还在不停巡视，时不时变换着自己的姿势。

“John，我能提一个要求吗？”他终于问道。

“当然，永远都可以。请你无论想说什么的时候都畅所欲言。”

Sherlock遇上John的目光：“我们可以在床上度过剩下的一天吗？”

John感觉一个温柔的笑容出现在自己脸上。“以备将来之需，我得告诉你，这个请求总是让我很难说不。”

Sherlock也笑了，但他的额头上出现了一条细小的皱纹。“但你觉得你该说不？”

“不，不。只是我从Harry家出来之前没吃任何早饭，现在有点饿。”

“那我给你做床上早餐（breakfast in bed）。”

John笑得更开了：“如果你没在床上醒来，还算是床上早餐吗？”

Sherlock皱着眉头：“那有什么重要的？反正都是在床上吃的早餐。”

John身体前倾，勾起一根手指示意Sherlock也这么做。一个简单、短暂的吻落在Sherlock的唇上。Sherlock的眼睛一直睁着，John向后靠时又给了他一个令人安心的微笑。

Sherlock站起来，用轻快掩盖他的迟疑。“现在去吧，”他命令道，“躺下之前别忘了先脱衣服！”

John咯咯笑着，照他说的做了。基督啊，再次躺在Sherlock的床上——他们的床上，这感觉真好。他真的应该尽量减少夜里外出不在这张床上度过的次数。他闭上眼睛，听着Sherlock在厨房里忙活。这种家庭日常和昨天的震怒真是云壤之别； 琐事如Sherlock关炉子的发出的动静都能抚慰John的心灵。

Sherlock之前从未给他做过早餐，但他肯定最迟不过同住一周就推理出了John最爱的食谱。而且关键是，他会做饭。John有次发现了这件事，Sherlock对他的惊讶嗤之以鼻：“只是基础化学，John。”据他而言，他只是找不到足够的理由去下厨；显然避免被饿死不是个充分理由，但以此作为浪漫之举打动男朋友看起来是。

Sherlock端着托盘走进他们的卧室，John非常欣慰地看到有两套餐盘和茶杯。他为他们两个做了John最爱的早餐：焗豆，香肠，煎鸡蛋蘑菇，吐司和新鲜的西红柿。

John靠着床头坐起来，接过他那一盘。“嘿，如果我吃早餐的时候得裸着，那你也一样。”

“哦，抱歉。”

John吃饭的时候Sherlock开始脱衣服。他永远也不会对这个景象感到厌倦，但今天他尽量给Sherlock一些隐私。他们之间的气场对于性来说仍然过于脆弱了。

Sherlock正要钻到被子下面时想起了什么，走向梳妆台。他找了一会儿自己的手机，把它放到架子上的音响旁边，仔细调高音量。一阵舒缓的钢琴声充满了这个房间，接着悠扬的小提琴声也加入了。Sherlock转向John。

“可以吗？”

“优美，”John笑了，因为确实是这样。

他们在沉默中用餐，Sherlock甚至一点都不需要被催促着吃饭。美妙的音乐让房间笼罩在祥和平静的气氛中。John觉得紧张感从他的肩膀上抽离，从胸腔中抽离，从身旁的Sherlock身上抽离。

盘子空了的时候Sherlock捕捉到他的视线，严肃地看着他。

“John，我真的爱你。我想不出比这更重要的事情了，我会付出一切代价让这段关系进行下去。”

背景音乐的二重奏让他的话听起来坚定而真实。音符似乎在抚摸着他的脸，让他更加惊人的美丽。

John点了点头。“我们会走下去的，Sherlock。这——”

“你还在这么叫我吗？”Sherlock打断了他，看起来小心翼翼的，还有点害羞。

John温柔地笑了。“Honey”，他说，Sherlock明显放松了，有这么一会儿，未来有关乡间小屋和蜂房的可能在他们脑海中嗡嗡作响。“这是我选择的生活，”John继续说，“而我打算留下来。我不会因为有时会变得困难就选择离开。”

“我就是个难题，”Sherlock说。

“除此之外别无选择。我爱你，是无条件的那种，我爱你的全部。”

“除了我无聊，变得不计后果，让你受伤的时候。”

“不，我他妈每时每刻都爱你。我只是宁愿你不要那样做。”

Sherlock缓慢地对John眨了眨眼，苍白皮肤映衬下的暗色睫毛让John短暂地迷失了一会儿。“人们说我是疯了的那个，”他说，“但显而易见，John Hamish Watson，你才是。”

John微微笑了。中间名从Sherlock口中被说出来的时候，他几乎喜欢它了。“怎么说？”

“你爱我。”Sherlock的脸上充满了惊奇，这有些让John心碎。

“听起来是有些胆大包天，没错，”John承认道，试图让谈话轻松些，“但我毕竟是个士兵。”

“太美妙了，”Sherlock低声说。

John伸出手抚上Sherlock的脸颊。“你知道吗，亲爱的，我不担心。我们就应该在一起，尽管发生了那么多的事，我们还是走到了这里，因为没有Sherlock Holmes的John Watson根本就该死地说不通。”

小提琴的光影撒到Sherlock的脸上，他往前倾时候因为一个柔软的微笑而脸色发红。John感觉到Sherlock熟悉的嘴唇压在自己唇上徘徊不去，宽慰地哼了一声。亲吻缓慢而专注，背景音乐让它变得庄重，让简单的嘴唇相抵变得意义非凡。John能感觉到Sherlock嘴上爱的味道，那尝起来像是蜂蜜。

吻慢慢演变得越来越温暖，越来越深，这些吻的脆弱让John的心扑通乱跳。Sherlock以一种如此真实的方式存在着，这让John害怕以后有天Sherlock不再在这里，不再鲜活而温暖。他希望他们能永远在一起——他们会，会以一种人类能及的永恒方式存在着。但John不知道在村舍、写书、养蜂之后会发生什么。他只知道Sherlock现在在这里，柔软的身体在他怀里，嗅着，动着，呼吸着。这转瞬即逝的一刻在他们苦乐参半的双唇间化作有形。

他们贴着对方的身体躺下。音乐为他们创造了一片分隔的空间，这感觉就像他们进入了另一个时空，和万物万事隔绝开来。John一生中此前从未经历过如此亲密的时刻，而这其中的脆弱感让他几乎害怕到不敢呼吸。Sherlock在他的怀抱里颤抖；他的双手，他的呼吸。John在他身上停留，停留，几乎要把Sherlock在自己身上揉碎，不顾一切地保护着这个最珍贵也最易碎的尤物，。

他们的手在移动，John敏锐地感觉到Sherlock手掌下自己的每一寸皮肤。Sherlock的嘴根本无法离开，嘴唇上令人安心的甜蜜让John透过胸腔中稠密到难以承受的爱意得以呼吸。欲望在体内积聚，加重了这种疼痛，他全身疼痛，疼痛，痛到他几乎要逃离，但那就意味着Sherlock的嘴唇要离开，而他甚至无法忍受这个想法。相反，他向Sherlock凑得更近，试图让痛感淹没在更多的感觉中，但这只能促使它的产生。Sherlock埋在John怀里的方式，他呜咽着John名字的方式，都在告诉他Sherlock也有同样的感受。

他们的身体变得越来越急切，亲吻变得更像是交织在一起的呼吸。Sherlock的手包裹住了他们两个，完全没理由在他甚至开始移动之前就感觉如此不可思议。如此渴求又如此深爱一个人的情绪根本无法被控制，这种感觉仿佛要把John的身体和灵魂都撕裂。Sherlock挣扎着不要像往常一样把头往后甩，因为他不想离开John的嘴。John试着爱抚Sherlock的背，头发和臀部，但很快他的手指就弯曲起来，紧紧攀着Sherlock的肩膀，试图不让自己迷失。

他们的呼吸和钢琴旋律交织在一起，逐渐变成落在音符之间的呻吟，又变成伴随着小提琴旋律的嚎叫。 _我爱你，_ John试着说， _Sherlock_ _，_ 但他做不到，他的声音远远超出了自己的控制。Sherlock口中结结巴巴的辅音表明了他也在试图说话。他们的口中没能说出一个字，但在环绕着他们的二重奏中，那些词句震耳欲聋。

之后所有的东西都在漂浮，闪烁，歌唱，Sherlock贴着John的脸颊发出一声尖叫。当John能重新思考的时候，当他能艰难地呼吸时，他的脸埋在Sherlock的喉咙上，泪水从他的眼睛里流出来。他飞快地考虑了一下忍住它们，但意识到对于此刻来说这可是个巨大的工程。于是他只是闭上了眼，让眼泪从他身体里逃出，让痛苦随着它们而释放。

“你是在笑还是在哭？”Sherlock咕哝着问道。

“我不知道，”John说着吸了吸鼻子，“这重要吗？”

Sherlock只是更紧地抱着他，在John的发间呼吸。最终眼泪停了下来，呼吸恢复平稳。比之前更容易一些。也许是有史以来最容易的一次。

“这张专辑，”Sherlock突然开口，他的声音就像是加入这首歌的第三种乐器，“它让我想起你和我。”

“怎么说？”

“钢琴和小提琴虽然完全不同，但却能完美地结合在一起。愚钝的人们总是不会多留意钢琴，他们认为那只是伴奏旋律，但实际上远不止于此。它增加了小提琴的稳定性，它是小提琴旋律恣意飞扬的根基。如果没了它，小提琴就会显得单薄、空洞——它会跌坠。钢琴的作用一点都不简单，一点都不普通，不平凡；它是时刻变化的，它的表达中有无数细微的差别，这非常美丽，就像你一样。”

John不得不深呼吸了几次，他被Sherlock有这样的想法而深深感动了。

“而且小提琴，”John说，“是如此优美而典雅，它点亮了钢琴，在某种程度上给了钢琴生命力。小提琴旋律飘荡得越来越高，辉煌而美丽，钢琴追随着。它总是追随着，去看一眼天空，去感受那些自己永远无法独自完成的事。”

“是啊，”Sherlock呼吸着说，“它们凭一己之力都做不到这样。它们需要彼此来一同创造这非凡的乐曲。”

最终，John起身去了洗手间。他带着一条湿法兰绒回来，在Sherlock倒回床上前把他清理干净。Sherlock半趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里。John在他身边躺下，轻轻地把嘴唇贴在Sherlock被半掩着的额头上。Sherlock的呼吸深沉而均匀。也许是睡了。John猜他昨天晚上根本没睡。

John的手指在Sherlock的背上上下游走，那些凸起的纹路让他的指尖感到刺痛。

“我们从来没有谈过这个，”他吸了一口气，希望Sherlock要么睡着了，要么继续装睡。

但Sherlock咕哝道：“这不是什么令人愉快的故事。”

“但我想找个时间听一下。我想知道你那两年都做了些什么。”

“Mmm.”

“也许这会是下一场矛盾的诱因。你因为我不明白你都遭受了什么而生我的气。”

“听起来有道理。”

John叹了口气，挑了挑眉，弯腰用嘴唇逐个刷过那些伤疤，每一个都不放过。

“我爱你，”最后，他对着锋利的肩胛骨轻声说。

Sherlock伸着懒腰：“爱到能再来一轮吗？”

John的鼻子还贴着他尖锐的骨头上，听闻此语被逗乐了：“答案永远都是肯定的。先给我一分钟。”

“Mh。”Sherlock翻过身，把背压在John身上 。John在他周围安顿好，鼻子蹭着Sherlock的脖颈。“等你准备好了，”Sherlock说，“我要换个背景音乐。”

“又是碧昂丝吗？”John笑着问。

“别嘲笑我，John。你当时可是相当高兴。”

“一切让你有感觉的都可以，亲爱的。”

碧昂丝的歌曲营造的气氛确实同钢琴小提琴二重奏的相当不同，John也同样喜欢这个。他惊讶于一个人怎么可以如此千变万化，而他的每一面都令人目眩神迷，令人无法餍足。第二轮过后他们毫无理由地吃吃傻笑，Sherlock开心地就像个小男孩儿，乱七八糟的头发让他显得异常可爱，他的脸颊红彤彤的，John忍不住用亲吻覆盖他脸上的每一寸。

下午晚些时候，John的手机响了。

“Harry带着Rosie在路上了。我们飞快地冲个澡，穿好衣服，好嘛？”

当他们收拾得能见人的时候，Sherlock抱着笔记本电脑坐在他的椅子上，John开始为他们三个准备晚餐。没多久他们就听见前门响了，Rosie的声音顺着楼梯飘上来。

“Serlog？”她说，“Arry，Serlog？”

“是的，Sherlock和你爹地在家呢，”Harry回答道，她砰砰踩在楼梯上。

“Serlog，Serlog。”

“你想见Sherlock吗？”

“是。”

John从门口瞥了Sherlock一眼。他的脸上呈现出John以前从未见过的那种温柔又急迫的表情。门开了，Harry进了屋，Rosie在她怀里扭来扭曲，眼睛寻找着Sherlock椅子的方向。

“Dadda！”看到Sherlock的时候她大叫出声，努力地向他伸着胳膊。

Sherlock从椅子上站了起来，快速走过房间，从Harry怀里接过Rosie。Rosie的短胳膊紧紧环住Sherlock的脖子。有一会儿他低着头，接着转过身看向John，仿佛在寻求许可。John的表情似乎让他放了心，他闭上眼，张开大手覆在Rosie背上。

John看着他们，突然意识到Sherlock也想念Rosie。他觉得自己没有早点理解这一点真是太愚蠢了，内疚感从他喉咙里升起。

“我很抱歉我带着她走了，”他静静地说，“我至少应该告诉你我们去哪了。”

Harry借口要去拿婴儿车，从楼梯上消失了。Sherlock睁开眼，对上John的。

“我和她在一起的时候你信任我吗？”他问，他的声音对于自己脖子上挂着的那个孩子来说如摇篮曲一样悦耳。

“是的，我信任你。没错。”

“那你为什么要把她带走？”

“我——”John试图从他胸腔的紧绷感中挣脱出来，忍受Sherlock那丝毫不动的眼神。“我们走的时候你甚至都没能注意到。如果她醒了，你没办法照顾她，特别是当你……处在那种情绪中的时候。”

“如果我得照顾Rosie的话，我就不会像那样了。”

如果昨天Sherlock看上去自己就像个两岁孩子的话，那现在他脸上同昨天的差别就有些不可思议了：他看起来就像个父亲。而且这不是Rosie第一次叫他爸爸了。

“Sherlock，对不起。我真的觉得很难过。”

Sherlock再次闭上眼。“她是你的孩子，”他说。

“你知道，我不觉得这就是全部的事实。我想她可能是我们的孩子。”

Sherlock的眼睛再次睁开，他久久地注视着John。

“那你就再也不能像那样带她离家出走了，”他声音冷静，但一丝要求的意味潜伏在表面之下。

John几乎如释重负地笑了笑，因为不管他现在感觉多么羞愧，至少Sherlock终于懂得关心自己了。

Rosie开始在Sherlock怀里扭动。“Serlog，读。”Sherlock把她放在地板上，她跑向书架，从自己能够到的地方举出了一本大部头，差点在Sherlock从她手里拿过书之前把它砸在自己脚上。那是Sherlock一本关于毒蜘蛛的书。John从来不理解那本书的吸引力，但看起来他女儿和Sherlock对这本书有着共同的热爱。当Harry回来的时候，他们两个已经在Sherlock的椅子上坐定。

“谢谢你做的一切，”John对她说。他含糊地对厨房做了个手势，“你想留下来吃晚饭吗？”

“不，我们别操之过急。”Harry笑了。

John轻轻地笑了：“好吧。”

Harry看着他的眼睛：“我很高兴给你来找我了，John。”

“是啊，我也是。谢谢你，真的。”

“永远别客气。”

他们快速地拥抱了一下，松开的时候没有看着对方。她冲Rosie和Sherlock挥了挥手，但他们已经沉浸在书里了。Harry最后笑了一下，离开了，John继续做饭。

晚餐被放进烤箱后，他走到笔记本电脑前，两周内第一次打开了他的博客。《 _养蜂人和写书人》，_ 他在标题栏打下这么一行字，盯着空白界面发呆。他盯着看啊，看啊，直到厨房里飘出食物的香味，该收拾桌子了。“去他的，”他对自己咒骂了一声，手放到键盘上，不假思索地敲道——

 

_“你们中的一些人可能通过我_ _2010_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _29_ _日的那篇博客就已经预见到了。我从那天，或是之后的每一天，都本有机会说这句话，我也早就该说了。无论如何，看起来我足够幸运，没等到一切太迟才说出口。所以现在，听着，_

_Sherlock Holmes_ _是我一生挚爱。”_

***

当Rosie躺在床上被盖好被子，Sherlock把自己扔在沙发上抱着手机发推时，John端着一杯茶在扶手椅里坐定，再次打开了电脑。Sherlock很安静，似乎一点都没有注意到John，但John知道Sherlock已经推理出来他发了博客，而且如果John需要谁来帮忙嘲讽一下人们都是多么愚蠢，他随时处在待命状态。John登陆进博客的时候心跳加快了一点点。

第一条评论来自Harry。

_“太棒了！！！！我的酷儿弟弟：）我真为你们两个开心！！！当你们年老，爱发脾气，退休到苏赛克斯去创造蜜蜂的时候，一定还是世界上最可爱的一对儿_ _;_ _）”_

John读的时候鼻子哼了一声。“Harry对我们一起变老这件事儿简直要欣喜若狂了，”他说着，眼睛仍然盯着屏幕，“但我不太决定我们能不能‘创造’蜜蜂。”

Sherlock点了点头，撅起嘴：“我可以试试。”

“我们可以。”

他们的目光穿过客厅相遇。Sherlock回答的时候，他们之间的空气都在微笑。

“我们可以。”

 


End file.
